Heart Of Rock
by FluffyCanada123
Summary: Latvia is stuck on a bus with Russia, China, Spain, and Romano. His big mouth sends him into endless trouble, with a few high points along the way. This summery really sucks, please read anyway!
1. Chapter 1

**I totally stole this from a book that I want to read. Just warning you. Everyone is around 17. Russia is one year older than Latvia. That's all you really need to know. If you can guess why Finland is part of the band, I'll give you a virtual cookie. Every chapter will be about this length. Maybe shorter. Depends. Wow, I suck at coming up with band names. **

Raivis blinked sleepily. He trying to find his cousin's van, but his directions were totally whack. His cousin had invited him to Battle of the Bands, a festival where bands from all the country competed for America's Top Band. All types of bands came, from Gospel to Heavy Metal. Raivis' cousin, Toris, was in a band called My Heart Beats Softly. If you hadn't guessed from the name, it was a soul band. Raivis didn't really like soul music, he found it too depressing, but he wanted to support Toris. Along with Toris was Eduard and Tino. Toris and Eduard were brothers, and Tino was Eduard's friend from middle school. Raivis liked all of them, but he had always been interested in different things, so he wasn't really very close to all of them. Still, he wanted to support them. But first, Raivis had to find them. Raivis walked up to the nearest person. "Excuse me sir, do you know where the van for My Heart Beats Softly is?" Raivis asked softly. The guy grinned. "Finally! They've been looking all over for you!" Raivis blinked. "Really?" The guy grabbed his arm. "Of course! Follow me!" Raivis felt himself being dragged by the guy. He sure was in a hurry. "Coming!"

Raivis bent over, gasping for breath. The guy sure was fast. "Was it really necessary to run the entire way here?" The guy nodded solemnly. "Duh! Anyway, this is where I leave you. Good luck." The guy winked at him and left. Latvia frowned. Why did he need good luck? Whatever. He couldn't wait to see his cousins. He had no brothers or sisters, so he was often lonely. He had always wanted siblings, but it just didn't happen. At school, he didn't have many friends because he had a big mouth. Raivis always said what was on his mind, without thinking about the consequences. Because of this, he was pretty much a loner. Seeing his cousins was always a treat. Raivis smiled and walked through the door. "Guys, I'm here!" He was met with silence. Raivis looked around, confused. He shrugged, they must have left to look for him. He spotted the couch. "Yay! I can finally sleep!" he cheered. Raivis ran off to the sofa crashed into into it, falling asleep immediately.

Raivis heard a Russian accent talking with a Japanese accent. He frowned. Where was Toris? Raivis lay very still. Maybe someone was robbing the van! He pretended like he was still asleep. "Perhaps he is dead, Da?" "I hope not, aru." "Si, that would be a terrible lawsuit." "You tomato bastard! Get the hell away from me!" Latvia shivered. It sounded like there was four guys. "He is awake, Da?" Raivis opened his eyes to see the Russian looking down at him. "AAH! GET AWAY FROM MEEEEEE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Raivis jumped on the back of the sofa, trying to get away from the Russian. "Why would we want to kill you? You haven't done anything to annoy you yet, Da?" Latvia shuddered. Why was he smiling? The Russian was so creepy. "GET AWAY! WHY ARE YOU SO CREEPY?!" The Japanese person sighed. "We wish you no harm, aru." "Si, it would a terrible lawsuit if we killed you." Latvia screamed. Again. "WHY DO YOU KEEP SAYING THAT?! DO YOU HAVE NO RESPECT FOR LIFE?!" The guy who kept calling everyone bastard burst into laughter. "You wimpy bastard! Spain wouldn't hurt a fly!" "AND YOU! WHAT IS WITH YOU CALLING EVERYONE BASTARD? GET A DICTIONARY!" The creepy Russian guy started to laugh softly. (Creepily of course.) "The little one has spirit, Da?" Raivis was getting more unnerved by the second. Why weren't they scared that he had caught them? "LEAVE!" "Why would we leave, aru? This is our trailer after all. Raivis was so startled that he fell of the couch. "N-no it's not, it's my cousin's trailer!" The rude one sighed. "No it's not, it's ours. Didn't you see our junk?" Latvia looked around. He had been so tired when he first came, he hadn't really payed attention to his surroundings. "Uh, oops?"

The Spaniard stepped forward. "We are the band Killing You Loudly. I am lead, Ivan is lead guitar, Romano is base, and Yao is drums." Latvia face reddened. "I am sorry. I meant to find My Heart Beats Softly's trailer." Ivan laughed. "Does this look like a soul trailer to you?" Latvia felt his face turn even darker. He looked around again. "Again, I apologize. I did not see the huge mess this trailer was. My cousins would never be this lazy." Romano snarled. "Who are you calling lazy, bastard!" Raivis face palmed. "I didn't mean it that way!" KOLKOLKOLKOLKOL... "You have a big mouth, Da?" Raivis shrank away from Ivan. "Y-you are really scary." Ivan smiled. "You speak what's on your mind. There is nothing wrong with that." Raivis' eyes widened. His smile… might possibly be the cutest thing he had ever seen. "Unless you say anything about me. In that case, I will have to kill you." Raivis tore his gaze away from Ivan. Never mind. "Anyway, bastard, you should go home." Antonio winked. "Si, we wouldn't want to ruin you." Raivis frowned. Why would they ruin him? "I don't see how you would do anything to me. You seem fairly weak." Well, except for Ivan, he added mentally. "Did he really say that, aru?!" "You bastard! You couldn't last a week here!" Raivis giggled. Was Romano serious? "Are you serious?" Romano lunged at Raivis. "I'm going to kill him!" Raivis' eyes widened. He hadn't meant to anger Romano. He put his hands up. "I-I didn't mean it like that!" Ivan smiled. "You really don't know when to stop talking, do you?" "No," Raivis answered truthfully. "Well, you have agreed to our deal. I suggest you learn to." Raivis' eyes widened. _What?_


	2. Chapter 2

**I won't be updating this regularly because I have other stories that I need to write and this is the least popular so… Yeah. It's actually really depressing because I consider this my best story so far. It has an actual plot! Ugh, I'm supposed to be writing my other story but I really don't want to. Meh, they can deal with it :) I wrote write a list of all the names at the bottom because I wanted too. I will post the translations at the bottom too. Sorry if the grammar sucks, I don't pay attention in LA. At all.**

Raivis hung his head. What had his big mouth gotten him into? Ivan was laughing silently, Antonio was smiling cheerfully, Romano was glaring at him, and Yao was just mumbling about how cute he was. Apparently, Raivis had unknowingly agreed to a bet. The deal was that if Raivis stayed in the bus for a week without going crazy, they would reward him. Raivis frowned. What was the reward anyway?

"Uh, what's the reward?" He asked. At this, Antonio grinned wickedly.

"You'll have to stay for a week to find out, mi amigo." Raivis sighed. This was dumb.

"This is dumb. I never agreed to this. Now, if you could point me to my bus, that would be great." Yao feigned shock.

"I'm sorry, aru, but you have insulted our honor. Therefore, you must agree to our bet or face the consequences." Raivis blinked. What had happed to the smiley person? He wanted the smiley person back! His eyes began to tear up.

"When you did you become so scary?" He wailed. Ivan placed his hand on Raivis' head and pushed down. Hard. Raivis stopped wailing just long enough to yell,

"Ow!" He struggled under Ivan's hand.

"What are you doing? You'll break my spine!"

"I thought it was obvious. I'm getting you to shut up, Da." Ivan chillily smiled and pressed harder. Raivis began to yell in Latvian.

"Sūdi, ka sāp! Kas ir nepareizi ar Jums!"

Romano frowned. The little boy was certainly weak. This was taking too long. It was annoying him.

"Hey, Bastard! Shut the hell up and just deal with it! There is no way out of this deal."

"T-That's not fair! I never agreed to anything!" Raivis wailed. These people were going to be the death of him! Russia stopped hurting Raivis and he gasped with relief. He gingerly felt along his spine to see if the were any breaks. Russia spoke up.

"You will agree now, or I will have to punish you." Latvia gulped. Ivan was staring at him and laughing quietly. Kolkolkolkolkol…

"Fine!" Raivis burst out. He couldn't take the staring anymore.

Raivis looked for his phone in his backpack. After he had agreed, conditions were set. During the entire week, Raivis had to sleep in the trailer, eat with them, go to their concerts, pretty much everything. Ivan had gotten a strange glint in his eyes when Antonio had suggested that Raivis should go drinking with them. Raivis shuddered when he thought about what could happen if he went drinking with them. God, just imagine how much worse Ivan would be if he were drunk, Raivis thought. He gave up on finding his phone and thought about what he was going to do. Raivis had originally thought getting through the week was going to be easy, but now he wasn't so sure. Antonio was getting on his nerves with all his happy go lucky mumbo jumbo, and Raivis couldn't forget about how Antonio had acted when he was first found. Then there was Romano. Romano was really mean. He called him a bastard before Romano even knew his name! China was really scary too. China had weird mood swings, being happy one second and terrifying the next. And Ivan… Raivis didn't even know what to think about Ivan. Suddenly Raivis heard a loud noise coming from his backpack and jumped. Right, his phone. Ravis dumped everything out of his backpack and lunged for his phone.

"Hello?"

"Raivis, where are you? We have been worried sick about you!" Raivis tensed. It was his cousins, specifically Toris.

"Um, well, you see, something strange happened." Raivis mumbled.

"Your big mouth didn't get you into more trouble, did it?"

"It wasn't my fault!" Raivis wailed.

"What happened." Toris replied, his voice even.

"ImadeabetwiththisbandKillingYouLoudlythatIcouldst ayintheirbusforaweekandnotgocrazy." Raivis said quickly. "Gotta go!" He hung up and sighed. Toris was going to kill him when this was all over. Raivis heard footsteps and looked up to find Ivan looming over him. Raivis started nervously.

"You have informed your cousins of your plans, Da?" Ivan asked. Raivis nodded. Ivan smiled and asked if he could sit down next to Raivis. He nodded again.

"What was the language you were speaking earlier?" Raivis thought for a second. He hadn't realized he had been speaking Latvian. Oh that's right, it had been when Ivan was crushing his spine.

"I was speaking Latvian. Both of my parents were from Latvia and we spoke it at home." Ivan looked down at him and smiled again, this time for real.

"You are bilingual, Da? I am too. I speak Russian." Raivis nodded in agreement and his eyes lit up.

"That's why you always say da! I forget what it means." Ivan laughed and ruffled his hair.

"It means yes. It is sort of habit now." Ivan explained. Raivis giggled.

"I sometimes speak Latvian without realizing it." Raivis said. Ivan said he did that also. Raivis looked up at Ivan. He wasn't really so bad after all, he thought. Right now, Ivan was being… Nice.

"We are having dinner now, come eat with us, Da?" Raivis' eyes widened in shock as he looked at his watch. It was already seven! He stood up and followed Ivan into the trailer.

Dinner had been a fairly normal affair, everyone taking the food and retreating to his respective corners. Ivan had warned him that it had just been a long day, and dinners were normally crazier. So, Raivis had that to look forward to. He sighed and closed his eyes. Right now, Raivis was on the couch and trying to fall asleep. The problem was that he never really was one for sleeping unless he had to. He guessed that would make him an insomniac, but it wasn't really a problem. At first, Raivis had been too worried about what to do, but when things got better he still couldn't sleep. It had become habit. Raivis looked at his watch. It was 2:00 in the morning. He had been trying to sleep for the past four hours. Raivis gave up and threw the covers off the couch. He tiptoed to the door and eased it open, trying not to make a sound. He walked out of trailer without alerting anybody and stretched. Right now, he really missed his cousins. Raivis had been looking forward to seeing them for weeks, and now he was stuck with a annoyingly optimistic Spaniard, A Chinese man who both terrified him and thought Raivis was "cute", an Italian whose vocabulary consisted of tomato, bastard, and idiota, and a Russian who acted like he wanted to kill Raivis sometimes and other times hug him. Just perfect.

**Raivis- Latvia**

**Ivan- Russia**

**Antonio- Spain**

**Romano- S. Italy**

**Yao- China**

**Toris- Lithuania**

**Sūdi, ka sāp! Kas ir nepareizi ar Jums! = Shit, that hurts! What is wrong with you!**

**I'm really proud of learning shit in Latvian. Don't judge. **


End file.
